team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle
'''Kyle aka Ballkid '''is one of the main characters of Team Stupendous Z. He is the youngest member of the team at the age of 16. He is played by Daniel Kenneth Richardson. Information * Voice Actor: Daniel Kenneth Richardson * Full name: Kyle Stewart Myers * Other names: ** Ballkid ** Masaaki (Japanese dub) * Personality: ** Brave ** Nervous at times ** Sporty ** Fun-loving ** Sweet ** Friendly ** Shy ** Insecure ** Competitive (all three sometimes) * Appearance: ** As Kyle *** Slender, fair skin *** Brown hair with a red cap *** Yellow eyes *** Yellow baseball jersey with long sleeved green shirt underneath *** Green pants *** Red tennis shoes ** As Ballkid *** Slender, fair skin *** Mask which morphs into different sports hats *** Yellow and green superhero costume which morphs into different sports wear ** When genderbent *** Slender, fair skin *** Brown hair tied to a ponytail *** Red bow *** Yellow eyes *** Yellow tank top with ALH’s football team logo and long sleeved green shirt underneath *** Long green skirt *** Red flats * Occupation: ** Superhero ** Student * Alignment: Good * Affiliations: Team Stupendous * Goal: To protect his homeland of Rockville from criminals * Birthplace: Rockville * Relatives: ** Sylvester Myers (older brother) ** Brayden Myers (stepbrother) * Pets: Edmond (lizard) * Friends: ** Carey ** Lauren ** Adam ** Zachary ** Pauline ** William ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Her spider moth fairies ** Ray/Nintoku (sometimes) ** Red Ninjas (sometimes) ** Mozart (sometimes) ** Dylan/Armadylan * Enemies: ** BJ/Gideon ** Robo-Toad ** Emma/Spider Queen (formerly) ** Ray/Nintoku ** Red Ninjas ** Wolf Gang ** Lunar Devil ** Other criminals * Likes: ** Fighting crime ** His friends ** Reptiles ** Sports ** Krypto the TS Puppy ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Comic books (sometimes) ** Edmond ** Mountains ** Outer space ** Mr. Baseball * Dislikes: ** Gideon’s tricks ** Things gone wrong ** His friends not listening to him by taking him seriously ** Accepting help (formerly) ** His friends in danger ** Capture ** Outer space (formerly) ** Dylan/Armadylan’s recklessness * Powers/abilities: ** Changing his suit when different ball powers ** Strikeout (finishing move) * Vehicle: Sports-Mobile * Weapons: ** Super Baseball Bat ** Different balls * Quote: “I’m not a baby!” Biography | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Kyle used to be bullied at school until Carey comforted him. He was also good at sports which gave him the TS name Ballkid. Personality Kyle is a nervous kid by day, but brave by night. He also seems sporty and will do anything to make his dream of making it to his his favorite baseball team come true. Appearances Kyle usually wears a yellow baseball jersey with a long sleeved green shirt underneath, green pants, and red tennis shoes. His hair is brown, his eyes are yellow, and on his head is a red baseball cap sided to the left. As Ballkid, his costume is yellow and green and it resembles a baseball player at first, but it can morph whenever he uses different powers based on ball sports. In his swimming trunks, his bathing suit is yellow with green stripes on it. In his winter wear, he wears a yellow jacket with a baseball logo on it, green sweatpants like Carey's, and on his head is a red winter hat. in "Gender Bent!", he is his female self made out of Gideon's Gender Bender named Kylie, who wears a yellow tank top with the school's football team logo on it and with a long sleeved green shirt underneath, a long green skirt, and red flats. Her hair is still brown, only in a ponytail, and on her head is a red bow. As Ballgirl, her costume resembles a cheerleader, but her powers are still the same as her male version's. Notes * Kyle's birthstones are an Alexandrite and a Pearl which means he was born on June. * He is friends with Carey, Lauren, and Adam, and considers them best friends. * He is the youngest of the group. * He has a crush on Spider Queen. * In "Haven Safeguard", he has a fear of feeding birds. * He has loves of sports and reptiles, even lizards. * In the Japanese dub, his name is Masaaki. Category:ALH Students Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes